Bastante bien
by OlivierCash
Summary: Sin duda, hay cosas cuyas consecuencias deben ser medidas, ya que estas pueden resultar dolorosas. Yullen o Arenka


**-Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Ese techo le sonaba, no era el de su cuarto, pero le sonaba y eso era bueno, puesto que significaba que estaba en un lugar conocido. Lo malo era que sus recuerdos estaban un poco borrosos y era incapaz de rememorar porqué estaba ahí. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupó, fue ese intenso dolor en la cara que sintió nada más despertar, ni siquiera podía abrir del todo el ojo del lado bueno de la cara.

—¡Ya se esta despertando!— exclamó una sombra borrosa que parecía lejana.

Varias figuras emborronadas se acercaron hasta él, una en concreto, le dio algo, algo frio. Supo que se lo tenía que poner sobre la parte que le dolía y así lo hizo. Estaba congelado, mas comenzó a notar como en cierta manera, el dolor disminuía.

Las sombras que estaban a su alrededor continuaron hablando mientras él no les prestaba ninguna atención, se encontraba muy concentrado en recordar lo que había hecho para acabar así. Poco a poco su percepción de la realidad fue volviendo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba tumbado sobre un sillón, con varios científicos, compañeros de Komui, Lenalee y Lavi rodeándolo. Hablando entre ellos, seguramente sobre lo que había hecho para acabar con ese golpe. Cuando se incorporó para quedarse sentado sobre el sillón, se quedaron callados al instante y sus miradas se dirigieron expectantes hacía él.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Lenalee preocupada.

Allen asintió, le dolía un poco la cara, pero no era nada importante, ya se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores.

Al contrario que Lenalee, la cual irradiaba preocupación, Lavi lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme. Lo que no podía significar nada bueno. El pelirrojo, al notarse observado por Allen, levantó su pulgar y asintió, como aprobando lo que había hecho.

—Moyashi, de mayor quiero ser como tú—aseguró el pelirrojo entusiasmado, eso si, a Allen no le hizo ninguna gracia que usara ese maldito apodo que le puso Kanda, seguro que lo hizo adrede—¡En serio!—recalcó—¡Nunca me imaginé que tendrías tantas agallas como para plantarle un morreo a Yu en medio del comedor!

Ni el mismo se había imaginado tener tantas agallas como para hacerlo, no lo había pensado. Simplemente lo había hecho, porque como se le hubiera ocurrido pensar antes de besar a Kanda, no lo habría hecho en su vida, por eso de que las consecuencias eran dolorosas. El puñetazo que Kanda le plantó en la cara, fue tan potente que consiguió hacerlo volar y dejarlo inconsciente y aun así, se sintió afortunado.

—Fue una locura Allen, a Kanda no le hizo ninguna gracia—habló Lenalee, intentando contrarrestar las palabras de Lavi con un poco de sentido común —Deberías pedirle perdón.

—Con el puñetazo que me ha dado, permíteme no hacerlo…—Lenalee le miró con una cara y un aura asesina que lograron poner nervioso a Allen, por lo que se apresuró a cambiar su respuesta y a asentir fervientemente—Le pediré perdón, en serio.

Cambió de posición la bolsa de hielo que le habían dado para que el frio actuara con la misma efectividad que antes. Kanda le había golpeado en su ojo normal, algo que no sabía si agradecer o no.

—¡No seas así Lenalee!—se quejó Lavi, gesticulando demasiado con el cuerpo—Si fijo que a Yu le ha gustado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—preguntó Allen interesado.

—Que si no le hubiera gustado, no te habría dado sólo un puñetazo, ¡te habría hecho pedacitos con Mugen!

No fue hasta una semana después hasta que el encuentro entre Allen y Kanda llegó. Al de pelo blanco, le apareció un enorme hematoma que por esos días, apenas era una pequeña sombra grisácea rodeando su ojo derecho.

Kanda había estado toda la semana en una misión y por lo que tenía entendido, había llegado hace nada. Cuando se encontraron, Allen no sabía bien qué decirle, bueno, quería meterse con él, pero le prometió a Lenalee que le pediría perdón.

—Perdón por lo del… bueno—suspiró avergonzado—, perdón por lo del beso—soltó tan rápido que casi ni se le entendió.

Es más, probablemente Kanda no escuchará ni entendiera el final de la disculpa. Lo único que hizo fue deducirla. Su mirada de odio era superior a su mirada de odio normal.

—Como vuelvas a hacerlo, te mato—aseguró muy enfadado.

Kanda no quiso intercambiar más palabras con el albino, por lo que le dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse. Estaba tan enfadado que se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Tan mal se me da besar?—preguntó de pronto Allen.

No, no lo había pensado, pero por lo menos en esa ocasión no le dio otro beso. El de pelo oscuro se quedó quieto, paró en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta para encarar a Allen. Este puso notar como el cuerpo de su compañero se encogió un poco, como si estuviera algo avergonzado, incluso le pareció que el de la coleta se movió un poco para que fuera incapaz de ver su rostro.

—La verdad es que se te da bastante bien.


End file.
